Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include, for example, a movable partition comprising foldable or collapsible doors configured to enclose or subdivide a room or other area. Often such partitions may be utilized simply for purposes of versatility in being able to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms. The subdivision of a larger area may be desired, for example, to accommodate multiple groups or meetings simultaneously. In other applications, such partitions may be utilized for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof.
Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such a case, the partition barrier may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, one or more accordion or similar folding-type partitions may be used as a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier wherein each partition is formed with a plurality of panels connected to one another with hinges. The hinged connection of the panels allows the partition to fold and collapse into a compact unit for purposes of storage when not deployed. The partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted or folded state. When the partition is deployed to subdivide a single large room into multiple smaller rooms, secure an area during a fire, or for any other specified reason, the partition may be extended along an overhead track, which is often located above the movable partition in a header assembly, until the partition extends a desired distance across the room.
When deployed, a leading end of the movable partition, often defined by a component known as a lead post, complementarily engages another structure, such as a wall, a post, or a lead post of another door.
Automatic extension and retraction of the movable partition may be accomplished through the use of a motor located in a pocket formed in the wall of a building in which the movable partition is stored when in a retracted or folded state. The motor, which remains fixed in place within the pocket, may be used to drive extension and retraction of the movable partition. A motor for automatically extending and retracting a movable partition may also be mounted within the movable partition itself, such that the motor travels with the movable partition as the movable partition is extended and retracted using the motor.
As the movable partition extends and retracts between a closed and open position various stresses may be placed on the movable partition and the motor. The inventors have appreciated that there is a need for apparatuses, and methods for moving and controlling a movable partition to reduce stresses on the movable partition, the motor, or a combination thereof.